muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollywood Walk of Fame
The Hollywood Walk of Fame is a pavement along Hollywood Boulevard and Vine Street in Hollywood, California, which is embedded with more than 2,000 five-pointed stars featuring the names of celebrities honored by the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce for their contributions to the entertainment industry. Jim Henson was posthumously inducted to the Hollywood Walk of Fame on September 24, 1991 (Henson's 55th birthday). Big Bird was inducted to the Walk of Fame in April 1994. Ruth Buzzi, Emilio Delgado, Michael Loman and Cheryl Henson also participated in the ceremony on Hollywood Bloulevard in front of the Galaxy Theatre Complex. On November 15, 2002, Muppet fans gathered on Hollywood Blvd. to see Kermit the Frog receive his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The ceremony was hosted by Johnny Grant, the honorary mayor of Hollywood. Among the celebrities in attendance were actor David Arquette, and family members Jane Henson, Brian Henson and Heather Henson. Sweetums also made an appearance. Part of the celebration was included as a featurette on the MGM DVD version of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie as a Hidden Easter Egg. The Hollywood Chamber of Commerce announced on June 17, 2010 that the Muppets would be receiving a star on the Hollywood “Wocka Wocka” FameWalkOfFame.com - Upcoming Star Ceremonies in the Motion Pictures category. Other inductees chosen at the same time include Laura Dern, Danny DeVito, Melissa Etheridge, Tina Fey, Neil Patrick Harris, Ed O'Neill, Oprah Winfrey, Reese Witherspoon and John Wells. There is a five year window of scheduling for the placement of the star (the 2,466th)Walk of Fame 2011 Selection, and the date chosen was March 20, 2012, coinciding with the release of The Muppets on home video. The star was unveiled on 6834 Hollywood Boulevard, in front of the El Capitan Theatre. Guest speakers included Walt Disney Studios President, Rich Ross and The Jim Henson Company CEO, Lisa Henson. Muppets in attendance were Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Pepe the King Prawn, Walter and Sweetums. 660px Stars and locations Image:Wof_Jim_Henson.jpg| Image:Bigbirdstar.jpg| Image:Kermit_the_Forg_HWOF.jpg| Image:TheHollywoodWalkOfFame-TheMuppetsStar-(2012-03-20).jpg| Jim Henson Walk of Fame pole banner In 2010, to commemorate the 50th anniversary of the the Hollywood Walk of Fame, the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce placed commemorative banners along the walk. The Jim Henson Company sponsored a banner in honor of Jim Henson. The banner can be seen during the dance routine on Hollywood Boulevard in 2011's The Muppets. Image:Jim Henson Banner - 2.jpg Image:Theatre_front_2011.jpg Image:Themuppets2011_jh_cameo.jpg References * In Miss Piggy's Hollywood, Miss Piggy displays the established stars to the viewers, eventually showing that she has a star as well. However, Gonzo reveals that unlike the other stars, Miss Piggy's star is portable. * In the Muppet Babies episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood," Baby Piggy imagines having a star on the Walk of Fame. * In the ''Sesame Street'' coloring book Let's Take a Trip!, Bert and Ernie visit the "Hollywood Walk of Fame", however Ernie is shown leaving his handprints in cement à la Grauman's Chinese Theatre. Image:Piggy-hollywoodstar.jpg Image:Baby_piggys_star.JPG Image:Walkoffame.JPG Connections Many celebrities with stars on the Walk of Fame have worked with the Muppets and the Jim Henson Company over the years. Sources External links * Muppet Central Article * CNN Interview * Official Website * Jim Henson Walk of Fame pole banner Category:Monuments Category:Awards Category:Real World Locations Category:Monuments Category:Awards Category:Real World Locations Category:Live Appearances Category:Events